(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to an assembly-type card edge connector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is usually to see variety connectors built inside to a housing of an electronic device such as a computer, a TV screen or any the like, to act as signal connection with respective foreign peripheral apparatuses.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical card edge connector of aforesaid connectors is perspective shown. The connector 100 includes an insulation body 110, a plurality of metal leads 120, and two support arms 130 oppositely located to respective sides of the insulation body 110. The insulation body 110 is a one-piece plastic part having a plurality of insert holes 110. Each of the metal leads 120 has a contact end 121, a bifurcated fixing protrusion 122, an extension body 123 and a locating end 124.
In the art, the contact end 121 and the fixing protrusion 122 of each metal leads 120 are firstly inserted the respective insert hole 111 of the insulation body 110. In the assembly of the metal leads 120 into the insulation body 110, the assembling is failed if any of the metal leads 120 is mis-planted in the insert hole 111. At this time in the production stage, the whole set of the connecter 100 is abandoned, and, of course, a production cost hike from such abandonment is inevitable.
It is noted that the aforesaid metal lead 120 doesn't provide sufficient elasticity to act against an accidental mis-planting. Therefore, it can be expected that the mis-planting of the metal leads 120 to the insulation body 110 would be eventually met after several times of insert-and-pull-off operations between the metal leads 120 and the corresponding insulation body 110. As long as any mis-planting is there, the quality of the signal transmission of the connector 100 would be substantially degraded.
Further, as shown in the figure, for the metal leads 120 to be firmly fixed to the insulation body 110, each of the metal leads 120 has varying cross sections so as to be firmly anchored to the insulation body 110, such an configuration of the metal leads 120 anyhow sometimes won't provide stable signal transmission, especially in a high-capacity transmission requirement.